


Eggs?

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Stiles has wings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eggs, M/M, Mpreg, Stiles has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: I'm not happy with this but it's a squeal where Stiles has eggs and Derek gets kidnapped. A bunch of other characters come into play.





	Eggs?

He watched as Derek moved around the abandoned warehouse. The pack moved around him, barely flickers of color as they raced through to see who could get to the end the fastest but the Alpha always stuck close to him. It had been a week and a half since he was ripped in half. He walked calmly along. It felt nice to be out of the house but he was frightened to be completely out in the open just yet. 

With his wings healing, which was at a faster rate than Deaton first predicted but then he factored in Stiles being mated to a strong Alpha, it was figured that he was doing fine for his soul mending it’s breaks. Everything felt and healed faster when Derek was around. He also healed faster when the pack hung out around him, simply watching movies and cuddling. It soothed his soul, making him stronger and heal faster. He still wasn’t at the level of strength that he had when he first got his wings, but he was working on it. 

“Did you do the stretches?” Derek dropped in front of his from the rafters after chasing Scott and Erica up to make them practice up on the beams. Stiles smiled as he leaned in, letting himself sink against the chest in front of him. 

“I am.” He grumbled when his mate gave a grunt of disbelief. He tightened his grip so he could balance, lifting his newly unbandaged, previously broken wing and stretched it out as far as he could while keeping it level to the ground. It ached and his muscles didn’t want to hold it up for more than a few seconds. It trembled but he held it there for a few more seconds before tucking it slowly back in. He glanced up to gauge how high the ceiling was before reaching up as far as it would go, letting it drop down straight behind him before tucking it back it. He couldn’t really do these stretches when he was in his house.

The other wing was more of a problem. It was weaker, dragging behind him when he was simply no longer strong enough to hold it up. He could hold it out parallel to him but it dragged on the ground when he brought it back to his side. It was the same if he stretched it behind him but it was impossible for him to hold it over his head. The connection worked, but it hurt to move, hurt even when he was sitting still, hurt when it was tucked into the tattoo. He had managed to pull them in once and it was agony for the first few seconds before Derek caught him and took some of the pain away. Stiles was too scared to try it again but he managed to keep them tucked away for a few hours. When they drove to the warehouse, he kept them under Dereks too large leather jacket. 

“See?” He grunted in pain when said wing fell under the pressure and he drug it closer to his body. Derek helped him move it back so he could tuck it against his back before hooking the sling around it, letting the wing fall into it when he couldn’t hold it up anymore. It was still getting better. He could hear the pack moving around and walked up some stairs, taking himself up to the top level. 

“Catch me.” He whispered to his mate, nodding toward the edge of the racks and Derek grinned, bouncing down the stairs with an air of playfulness about him. Stiles strolled calmly toward the edge of the third level, listening in until he heard the pack behind him. He snapped out his good wing as far as it could go, catching their attention. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Boyd caught on first, calling out to him as he jogged toward the edge of the floor. He heard the others let out yelps and jumped before they could stop him. He fell to the sounds of them yelling and running toward the edge, letting out a rough laugh when Derek caught him and they landed safely on the ground, twisting to look up at the devastated pack.

“And this was a lesson in knowing your surroundings, as in Derek being on the bottom floor ready to catch me” Stiles waved up at him and Erica flipped him the bird.

“Now you’ll have a lesson of getting your ass kicked!” Scott shouted before jumping, grabbing the bars to slow his decent. 

“Ha” Stiles laughed as Derek grabbed his middle and threw him over his shoulder, running along the floor of the warehouse. He dodged around the Betas with ease, jumping clear and running out the door. Stiles held on, laughing breathlessly whenever a high jump made him want to throw his wings out. They made it to the cars and he groaned as he was flipped back to his feet, causing his blood to rush. Scott punched his arm.

“Ow!” He swatted playfully at him but Derek shifted to his side, dropped his chin onto his shoulder as the rest of the pack surrounded him. 

“That was so not cool” Erica growled at them but she dropped it. They were her ride. Body gave a disapproving glare as he sidled next to her and Isaac growled at them. 

“I can admit that was a messed up prank but I really needed it.” Stiles pacified them the best he could but he couldn’t fight a smile. They all chuffed at them, but Isaac and Scott bounded off toward their car and Boyd and Erica clambered into the back of the Camaro. 

“Be nice” Derek pressed a kiss to the mating mark and moved him toward the passenger side. Stiles snickered at how it felt like they were already an old married couple and slid into the seat, trying to be careful of where his wings were placed as he sank down. Derek dropped into the passenger seat and placed a hand on his knee.

“I’m fine.” He smiled a little tiredly and let his head roll to the side. “I feel a lot better” 

“I can see that!” Boyd snipped from the back seat. He looked down at himself and Erica sighed. 

“You don’t have a boner.” He could see her cover her face in the back seat and he flashed a smirk at her. 

“It was a possibility, I mean, look at him” Stiles gestured to his mate who looked away with a faint blush “I love it when he takes care of me. I just can’t help it.” He grinned when Derek brightened next to him, starting the car and heading toward the Hale house. The Alpha wanted to show him the work that they were getting done but Stiles was apprehensive about returning to the place where he bled. He didn’t think he was covering it up very well. 

“Lydia is going to be there, and Deaton said he can put up something to keep magic users out.” Erica sounded bored but he realized a little more knowing in that she was trying to soothe his fears. The other attacker was still at large. The pack though mainly Lydia and Deaton were working on tracking them down. Deaton had found that the feathers that had fallen out when he was injured could be used to boost powerful spells and abilities. He offered them back but Stiles insisted that he use them to protect the town. It wasn’t like he could shove them back into his wings.

“We can take you home” Derek reached over and dropped his hand over the side of his neck, calming to a wolf but it was something that he had to get used to as a human. It still felt weird to him but he loved the contact with his mate and leaned against it. 

“No, I want to see it.” He looked at the back seat to see the Betas listening attentively. “I want to see the progress and anyway. I know you all have my back.” He straightened so they wouldn’t see he face. He knew he couldn’t keep it passive so he wasn’t smitten with the way they all sat up straighter. 

“Almost there.” Derek cocked his head to the side and Stiles relaxed into the seat a little more. He wished he had any idea what he was walking into but his father hadn’t told him anything. He knew the man had visited because he caught him talking to his mate about what Stiles liked and what he always talked about when it came to his future but they always clammed up when he walked into the room. He was still devastated when his father had to go back to work again. 

The house was looking amazing. It made his heart skip a beat when they pulled up the gravel driveway. Erica swing was replaced with a massive hammock and a small greenhouse peeked out behind one corner. The house itself was beautiful, a porch wrapped around the whole thing with a second story sloping over it to cover it. It looked like there was even an attic. He always wanted an attic to turn into a space to read or hang out. Now that he had wings he enjoyed being higher up more than ever before. 

“Can I go in?” He asked, knowing it was a stupid question but everything seemed like too much. It was a house he could walk in. It was his mates house and it looked perfect. Scott and Isaac trotted out with Lydia close behind. He slowly pulled himself out of the car, forgetting the he nearly died a few feet from the place as he walked closer. Erica and Boyd bounded past easily but Derek shifted to his side, sliding a hand around his hips. 

“If you want to.” His mate nuzzled against the side of his head and Stiles snorted. 

“How about you show me around because I know there are things you are dying for me to see.” He took his hand and let himself be led forward, up the steps and through the door. His fingers trailed along the wall as he did, letting himself breath in the feeling of home and he stopped. 

“Living room” Derek waved his hand at the large room that was on the left with massive room with equally massive windows but not much else. “We haven’t agreed on furniture yet.” 

“I expect nothing less.” He laughed at the groans from behind him as they delved deeper into the house. There was a staircase along the wall of the hall, but he was led around it. They stopped in the fully stocked kitchen that he suddenly wanted to learn to bake in and dipped into a dinning room with a table large enough for the entire pack plus a few more. He held on tight as they made their ways up the stairs and he saw four bedrooms, one that he knew was Dereks and hoped would be his too. 

He was a little disappointed when they passed it, heading up to the far end of the hall and the Alpha pulled the lever to cause the staircase to come down. He narrowed his eyes at the wolf as he stepped forward, climbing nonetheless but pausing to glare at him when he realized he was checking out his ass, giving it a wiggle before he started moving again. 

The attic was still in the making, that much was obvious. He didn’t really know that a pack of wolves could finish building a house so fast but they seemed to be motivated to do it. There was a pile of musty, ash covered boxes in the corner that both he and Derek ignored, instead walking to the opposite wall where there was a window. It was circular with colors splashed though it, making a pattern on the floor and it was just large enough for someone to step though comfortably. He glanced at his mate, who unhooked the lever holding it in place and he gasped. On the back of the house was a balcony, with room for two people to sit comfortably.

“This is amazing” He breathed out, stepping out and tilting his head up to the sun. He was completely unbothered by the fact that he was three levels up and he smiled as his good wing twitched, ready to catch him if he flew. 

“There a gate so you can jump” Derek stepped out next to him, his shoulders scaping the window frame but he was smiling in a bashful manner none the less, reaching past him to fiddle the gate open. He twisted around and kissed the wolf fully, giving it his all and he heard a wolf whistle that made them break apart. He glanced down to see Scott waving at him before pointing at his phone. 

“I’m still grounded!” He called up before waving again. Isaac appeared, giving him a kiss on the cheek before vanishing back into the house. Stiles waved at him as he left, leaning against his mate to catch his breath from the kiss.

“This is wonderful. It really is.” He smiled at the view, no longer afraid and wanting nothing more than to be able to fly again so he could use the balcony that was build for him. 

“One last thing” Derek tugged at him until he turned back to the window, laughing when he saw him put the gate back up before following. “You can’t fly just yet. I don’t want to risk it.” 

“What? You don’t want to prank the pack again?” He slid down the ladder and landed easily on his feet, stepping back so he was out of the way of his mate who didn’t even bother with the ladder. He rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about mates who are showoffs. Derek smirked and set the ladder back up so the attic door was hidden away. He grunted as he was nudged toward the largest room. He couldn’t deny that it made his heart skip a beat when he walked in.

“What do you think?” Derek shuffled behind him and he smiled, walking slowly around the room. It was as beautiful as the rest of the house but it made him think of future things and waking up with his mate by his side.

“It’s perfect” Stiles couldn’t help himself, throwing his arms around his mate and closed his eyes with his face hidden in his neck. “This is all so…”

“I made you speechless. That is something.” Derek lifted him up and set him on the bed with upmost care. Stiles wiggled back and couldn’t help rolling around slightly to get his scent over everything. His mate gave a murmur as he settled next to him, curling against him until he had stilled. He breathed deep before sighing in contentment and closed his eyes as he let himself be cuddled. He loved the house. He loved the pack and his Alpha. 

“Please tell me I can stay here tonight.” He murmured, struggling not to fall into a doze but Derek sat up. 

“You can come and go any time you want.” He had a bright, flustered look about him but he pulled a face. “I don’t think the Sheriff would be happy since he has the night off.” Stiles nodded along and gave a disappointed sigh. His father was still a little over protective since the attack, but he only wanted Stiles at home if he was there or if there was a pack member there with him. Neither of them liked it when he was home alone.

“I guess tomorrow night then.” He tucked himself against his wolf, pulling him back down into the covers. “Maybe then I’ll feel up to it.”

“It?” Derek arched his eyebrow and Stiles nuzzled against his throat, kissing at the mating mark. He wasn’t sure if Derek went limp or if he did it on purpose but he was suddenly under the wolf, his own mark getting attention. His lips trailed up his chin before kissing him thoroughly. Stiles wiggled until he was comfortable, letting his wings flop a little gracelessly at his side and wrapped his arms around his mate. 

“We can’t” Derek pulled back and he groaned at the loss. “You’re not strong enough yet. Not going to hurt your wings.” He shifted his hands around so he could prop himself up without putting his weight on any feathers. 

“We don’t know that.” Stiles protested but didn’t push it. He knew Derek would do anything to protect him, but he also wanted to protect his mate. He would never push him like that. In other things, Stiles would, but never with sex.

“It’s a full moon tonight. I want you to stay home” Derek pulled back again and Stiles glared at him. “It’s not that I don’t want you there, but I scented strange wolves near the edge of the territory so we want to make sure they are not up to anything.” Stiles opened his mouth to protest again but sighed when his mate pulled out the puppydog eyes. “I don’t want to see you like that again.”

“Alright” Stiles crossed his arms and fell back into the soft covers. Derek gave a happy sort of grumble and wrapped him up, undeterred at all by the fact that Stiles still had his arms crossed over his chest.

“You smell different.” He tucked his nose against his chin and he relaxed into it. 

“How do I smell different?” Stiles unwound one arm to start petting his hair. 

“Like… you but more. Like there’s so much more.” Derek wrinkled his nose and Stiles stifled a laugh at how cute he thought it was. He was barely bothered about his scent apparently being smellier than before. 

“And sometimes you smell like wet dog, did you notice?” He grumbled, still a little ticked off at being set on the sidelines and got a nip on his ear, making him yelp and swat at the wolf. “Rude.”

“I know you are but I still like you.” Derek shifted around and wiggled his fingers into his feathers on the inside of his wings. He gasped and threw his head back. 

“What happened to waiting again?” He growled out, tucking them against his back and rolling to his side so he didn’t get to excited. 

“I didn’t say I couldn’t tease.” His mate nibbled on his neck and petted his side but stopped after a few moments, breathing deep before throwing a leg over him. “But we do have to stop. Ericas pretending to gag downstairs and I don’t want to get yelled at for pushing you before your healed.”

“Oh yeah, I love the pack” Stiles snorted, reaching to adjust himself in his jeans. He could just hear the three Betas downstairs but he couldn’t find it in him to move. He was tired out from his short day but he still had to get back.

“Rest a little. I made the walls soundproof but the doors still need a little work.” Derek shot a glare at the door and Stiles just snorted again. He fell back into a doze, letting the bond with his mate soothe his wounds.

It was dark when Derek finally woke him up again, lifting him up and carrying him out of the room. He grumbled in protest but twisted to ease the pressure off his wings, letting them fall over the arm around his back. 

“Go out and run a patrol but don’t attack if you see the wolves. Isaac and Scott are going to be around town but were taking the woods.” Derek spoke to the Betas but Stiles could see Lydia was set up in the kitchen with a massive amount of papers around her and a few old books. 

“I might have an idea on who could use wings.” She spoke calmly but he could hear the fury in her voice. He cringed away from her and Derek held him a little higher. He didn’t want to be afraid of not being around his wolf anymore, tired of being afraid for his pack. 

“Time to go home” His Alpha tucked him closer and he grunted until he was set back on his feet. Stiles shuffled over to Lydia, leaning against her for a second in a hug before doing the same to Boyd and Erica. 

“Stay safe.” He didn’t want to leave but he knew they had a job to do that night. If he chose to stay, they would only patrol near the house and if there were strange wolves around they needed to focus on them and not him.

“You too.” Erica waved him out the door as Derek nudged him on. He pouted as he left the house, not wanting to but he kept repeating that he was coming back later. It felt like he was leaving him home. His pack. 

“It is a great pack house.” Stiles pressed a soft kiss against the Alphas cheek before swinging into the car.   
===========================================================  
The next day Derek was at his front door. Stiles took one look and held his coffee out to him, shocked at seeing the bags under his eyes and his hair sticking up in random directions. The Alpha grabbed his cup and downed it, leaning against the doorframe with his forearm as he did. Stiles watched his adams apple bob before looking away, trying to rein in his want before he turned back, accepting the cup when it was placed back into his hands with a face. Stiles knew that it was because he just drank a full cup of black coffee and he only liked it with creamer. His father had left to get donuts for breakfast, a small treat after everything.

“Boyd, Erica and I are leaving.” Derek shuttered and wiped his mouth.

“What do you mean?” Stiles was a little proud of the shocked face he got from his mate, his voice dripping with fury and he was nudged into the house. 

“I’m sorry, I know you wanted us to stay near but Lydia had a breakthrough. There were wolves last night that followed Lydia when she went home but they are being controlled by someone.” His mate shut the door behind him and grabbed his shoulders. “I have to stop them. I can’t see you broken again. Please understand. I have to protect you!”

“But why do you have to leave to do it?” Stiles looked up at him, feeling a little like his wings were being broken again and swallowed the stiffness in his throat. 

“Because we have to stop them before they get more powerful. This person, whoever it is has at least three wolves under her control.” He pressed their foreheads together and Stiles felt his resolve slipping. He wanted nothing more than to protect his pack but something was holding him back, keeping him close to his home. He didn’t think it was all about his wounds. “She’s preparing to attack us to take you away. We have to stop her before she becomes too powerful and this might be our only chance before she comes.” Stiles nodded his head, getting a kiss in return. They could leave. 

“I’ll just go leave a note for my dad.” He grabbed onto his arm pausing when Derek didn’t move. He opened his mouth to ask why when the wolf swarmed into his space, pushing him against the wall and kissing him. Stiles didn’t try to fight it, guessing the stress from the night was making his mate a little more impulsive. 

“Sorry” Derek pulled back with the sound of a ziptie tightening and he looked down to see his wrist trapped on the closet door handle. It was tight enough that he couldn’t jerk free when he tried to follow the wolf out the front door. 

“Come back here!” Stiles snarled at him even though there were tears rolling down his face. He threw his coffee cup at the blur, but it did nothing but shatter on the ground as he fell to his knees. He spun, gasping as he started jerking on the tie, no doubt bruising his wrist in the process but all he managed to do was smack himself in the face with the door when it swung open. He rummaged through the what was in the closet, but his father walked in before he found something that could cut the tie. 

“What happened?” His father grabbed his hand to stop him from jerking it around after setting the donuts on the ground. He already had his pocketknife out, getting ready to cut it off. “Why is the front door open?”

“They’re leaving. I can’t let them…” He stopped so his father wouldn’t know that he planned on doing something stupid and dangerous. The door was slammed shut before he could get out and his father grabbed the back of his jacket. 

“Maybe try calling Lydia first?” He held him there until he stopped wiggling, which wasn’t much considering he was still recovering.

“Fine, where’s my phone?” He wiggled free and scrambled to the kitchen where he left it by the coffee pot. He grabbed it and she answered after the first ring. “Where are they going?”

“I don’t know.” She answered smoothly and he growled low. “I gave them what to look out for and the general direction, but that’s all you’ll get from me. I’m not home nor am I at the pack house and I’m blocking your number.” With that she hung up. 

“Mother…” His hand shook he was holding his phone so tight, barely fighting the urge to throw it across the room. 

“Son, maybe you should…” His father started talking but he ran out the door, dodging around him and racing to his jeep. He jumped in and took off toward Scotts house. He broke every speed limit there in a manner that being the sheriffs son wouldn’t even get him out of jail. Scott and Isaac met him at the door with matching looks of sympathy and confusion and he knew he was lost.  
==============================================================  
Stiles slowly opened his eyes and rolled his shoulders behind him, letting his wings arch and flap around him. He was pissed. He felt that he was rightly so, his mate leaving to track down the attacker and make sure the entire supernatural community understood that the winged human had an Alpha werewolf as his true mate and track down the attacker who was controlling the wolves. 

He managed to get information from Deaton about his mates progress. Derek managed to stop the random supernatural coming, but he was still gone. Several creatures and humans in the know had dropped in to ask him various questions about his wings and his mating. He told them that he would only answer the questions he wanted to before he even introduced himself. One or more of the pack members were there at every meeting, and then they were escorted away, far off Hale territory. 

He hated it. He missed his mate. He called nearly every night to talk to him, asking him when he would just come home. He was never able to trace the calls but he could hear in Derek’s voice that he was wearing him down. The longer it took though, the angrier he got. He tried not to be. He knew that his Alpha wouldn’t rest until the person who hurt him was dealt with, but it didn’t stop the nightmares that plagued him when he didn’t have his mate by his side. The pack tried their best to help but most of the time it wasn’t enough. 

Stiles was so panicked by the attack and his mate leaving that he started to build something to help without the rest of the pack knowing. It was in the attic in the area that was only his, tucked away behind boxes Derek refused to look at to block it from the door and opposite to the window which he would open to air everything out. He had, a little shamefully, stolen a lot of random stuff from his pack and tucked them into a corner with Dereks leather jacket as a blanket. Not even his father knew what he was doing, or that he was even hanging out in the pack house attic. He didn’t go home much when his father was at work, barely able to make the drive back and forth between the houses but he couldn’t get himself to stop.

“I can’t find my favorite scarf anywhere” Isaac complained as he searched his room. Stiles was playing video games with him and Scott, resting after hauling the tv and gaming system into his room so they could stretch out on the bed. They still didn’t have a couch in the living room. 

Stiles took a look around before shrugging, acting like he didn’t know exactly where it was in what he refused to call a nest in the attic. It was a cuddle center and nothing more until Derek got back. No one else was allowed to even know where it was.

“It might be in the car.” Scott hopped up and dropped a kiss on the wolfs cheek before bouncing down that stairs. 

“I think he really likes that he has the freedom to do that in front of people now” Isaac blushed as he sunk to the bed, covering his face. Stiles tucked himself onto the computer chair, uneasy about sitting on the bed or anywhere remotely large enough for them both to fit now. 

“I know I liked it when Der was still here.” Stiles smiled at all the random kisses he gave his Alpha before he left. 

“I’m sorry it’s taking so long, but he and the others should be back soon.” Stiles didn’t have to have werewolf senses to know that Isaac didn’t really believe what he was saying. There was no telling when the others would be back. Erica and Boyd choosing to join Derek on his hunt only with the understanding that Isaac and Scott remain to guard Stiles until their return from what he was told. 

“We’ll be fine. The people know better than to mess with us, Derek just has to realize that and get his butt home” Stiles rolled his eyes and laughed, trying not to show how much it was breaking him. 

“Have you called him today?” Scott asked as he arrived, giving Isaac a confused shrug and they both grinned wide. Everyone teased him about their nightly calls and he shook his head.

“Look, you should get home and call it a night.” Stiles looked to see it was almost midnight. “You two can have some festivities… elsewhere.” He flashed a wink before he ducked out the door. His father got called in so he would be heading home to an empty house. Instead he headed up to the attic. The two Betas left, knowing he needed a little space now. He felt sick. He wanted to sleep in his spot and never look back. 

He loved the chance to relax without someone hovering over him. His spot made him sigh in relief, after he made sure all the doors were locked and the windows were shut. He pulled his shirt off and let his wings out. After a second thought, he wiggled out of the rest of his clothes and crawled into his nest, rolling around until he stilled with his face buried into his stolen jacket. It still smelled strongly of his mate. A cool breeze came through the one window he left open a crack and he dozed, not completely falling asleep so he woke up to see the waning moon stuttering across the sky between his moments of wakefulness. 

Suddenly, heat rolled across him and he crouched low in the nest, growling in pain as it rippled over him. Stiles could suddenly feel several bonds stretching out from him including his mates. Three snapped. He gasped, throwing his head back and… He howled. He howled like a freaking wolf. Agony rippled over his body as claws and teeth ripped out of him, his bones cracking and his wings shaking above him from the strain of being held away from his body. 

When he came back to his senses he had four paws and a tail. Stiles could hear everything going on in his woods, the scent of dust and ash from the boxes around him and the pack from their stolen clothes. He could just hear the sounds of his remaining pack members scrambling in a panic over the howl. Two bonds connected to them. 

His heartbeat picked up but something else started to happen. He started to panic as his body stiffened in pain. He started panting, scrambling over the piles of blankets before slipping to the floor, his wings tucking away against his back. He smacked his paw against the floor as another wave hit him and he stiffened. He fought against the pain and twisted to look at his rear as he realized something was trying to come out. 

“Holy shit.” He dropped his head down as his muscles contracted to move it out and he quickly started to push. A second later a large egg rolled out onto the blankets behind him. He bared his teeth in pain, holding in a howl when he felt his stomach jerk and he started to push the second one out. After a few seconds it fell out and he collapsed against the blankets, throwing his wings around him as he listened to wind and what sounded like Scott howling in the woods, trying to find the wolf. 

Thinking in a blurred daze, he pawed at his phone with his paws until he could see the screen. He managed to get it to call using his nose, hoping more than anything that his mate would pick up so he could chew him out. It went to voicemail before he realized the Alpha wouldn’t be able to understand him in his new form. 

“I swear to fucking God Derek.” A snarl came out as he cussed the wolf out in his mind, the phone recording the message before he smashed it with his paws. He buried his face in the jacket and sobbed, hating how he was alone when terrifying things happened to him. He wanted to ignore it, to not have to deal with the fact that he just laid two eggs as a wolf in a nest he built. He stared at his phone and let out a snort. It was past midnight and he couldn’t get his mate to answer his calls. They usually talking late into the mornings on most nights. He almost attempted to call again but stopped, turning to the eggs. 

“Is this normal or because we mated?” he asked, knowing they weren’t going to answer. Instead, he shifted back to himself with an ease that was unnerving and grabbed some of his supplies, which he luckily included due to depressed days. He drank some of the water, feeling a little better than the first night he had spent with his mate for pain management but now he didn’t have his mate to take away the pain and discomfort.

He used the light on his phone to look at the eggs. They were tan with dark speckles, just fitting in his hand and he frowned. He didn’t know how to tell if there was anything growing in them. It could just be a side effect of growing wings. Stiles tucked them in the nest, not knowing what else he was meant to do and shifted back, curling around them in his confusion.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Several days passed and he barely left his nest. The pack assumed it was because they lost contact with the others and he was moping. Scott and Isaac left him be so they could continue to look for signs of the strange wolf. He had his space. He didn’t have the heart to tell them the truth as they were all to busy trying to track their Alpha and pack mates down. He convinced his father to give him space but never let him see the nest or much less the eggs. 

It was only a short period of time but he felt as though the eggs were growing. Actually growing, unlike any egg in existence that he knew of. They were meant to have shells to keep the bad stuff out and the baby stuff in, but he would swear they looked bigger in his hands then before. It took both hands to hold them now, or at least for him to be comfortable holding them. Most of the time he spent pacing around the edge of his nest, triple checking that they were warm enough and worrying about his mate. He wanted to tell Derek so bad that he just popped out two eggs, that he needed him to come home but he couldn’t just yet. He knew his mate loved his family, and he secretly loved children. He didn’t want to get his hopes up about that.

He had read up on eggs and all he needed was a light to see if there was anything on the inside. He put a blanket up to block the light from the window and took the first egg in his hand, his heart pounding. Turning it over, he stuck it on the flash light and turned it on, gasping when he saw a lump. As he stared, slowly turning the egg around to get a better view, it wiggled. Definite growth. He gently put it down and checked the second. A growing lump was in there too, the lumps that he made and might come out alive.

“I have to tell him.” He groaned, slumping in his nest with his eggs tucked in one wing so they were pressed against his side. It was comforting to say the least, which made him uncomfortable again. He hit the dial button and waited, skipping over the voicemail when no one answered. 

After a few seconds he felt nothing but fury and made up his mind. For the rest of the day, he called on every minute of every hour and he grew desperate. He stopped at three in the afternoon, his tears dried and gone. Not even being annoying was working to make his mate just answer his phone. He called one last time to leave a message, hoping that he would hear it.

“Hey Der, I think you should know that it’s time for you to come back. I really need you here. I can’t do this on my own and I need my mate. The pack can’t help me if I lose you too. Just please, be a good mate and Alpha and come back to us.” Stiles ended the call and curled into a ball. He didn’t mean the pack when he said us, but he knew his mate wouldn’t know anything. 

“Stiles?” He heard his father knock on the front door before opening it and felt something in him harden. He might have to raise his children without his mate or deal with losing the eggs. Stiles was already attached. He could deal with changing into a wolf. He felt none of the anger and aggression he was meant to since he already had his anchor. His father raised him after his mother died. He couldn’t just mope around because Derek was gone. He had work to do. 

“Dad. I need to tell you something.” Stiles called out, gently moved the eggs to a safe spot and turned on the flashlight. He made his way around the boxes and pulled the door open to see a very confused Sheriff staring up at him from the top of the stairs “Can you come up here? And uh, not have a heart attack?” He received an eyeroll but after some huffing his father was standing next to him. 

“What are you doing up here?” He jerked when Stiles shook out the blanket and covered the window again.

“Nesting” Stiles grabbed his wrist and lead him back to where his nest was, everything almost too dark to see but he knew it like the back of his hand. He stopped his father right before he stepped on the edge and they could see better. “So, uh.” He grabbed the flashlight and handed it to him. “This is so not a joke.”

“Why would I ever expect you to be joking?” His father asked innocently and he cringed, grabbing his eggs and holding them to his chest. He was suddenly rethinking his whole process. 

“Just don’t hurt them.” He stepped closer. “Promise you won’t hurt them.” He begged and he saw his fathers face turn serious. 

“What happened?” Stiles bit his lip before gently putting an egg on the end of the light so they could see the life inside.

“There’s two. They came out of me and I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing with them.” He explained, barely resisting the urge to pull them back. He was sure they were about to get hurt. “I tried and tried to get through to Derek but I can’t and I can’t leave them and it took forever to build up the courage just to tell you this and I don’t even know if they’re going to survive.” 

“Stiles?” His father gently held the egg up before looking at him. “Calm down. You’re not in trouble. I’m going to call Deaton, we can head over if you want.”

“NO!” Stiles snatched the egg back and stumbled away from his father like he was going to force him to leave. “It’s not safe for them to leave. I barely keeping it together having you here!” His mind flooding with every bad thing that happened, every wound, every creature he had faced and his wobbled. It wasn’t safe for his eggs to leave the nest. They were just eggs. 

“It’s alright. I’m still going to call Deaton and I’m going to try Derek as well.” His father put his hands up and took a deep breath. “We got this. We can take care of this.” 

“I can’t get ahold of him. He’s just gone.” Stiles sunk back into his nest and tucked his wings tightly around his eggs. “He can find out when he decides to come back. If he comes back at all.” He pouted, his mind aching for his mate. He was certain that Derek would return, but all his pleading amounted to nothing. The Alpha could deal with the information when he got home, and that was that. 

“Stiles, you’re being a little harsh” His father scolded and he ignored him, hating that he couldn’t tell him about all the calls that weren’t answered. His father left quickly, and he was grateful that he didn’t comment much on the nest and eggs being weird. He could tell him about the whole thing later, once he understood what had happened. Stiles wished that he knew what was going on. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone. 

“Scott?” He whined into the phone, sitting down the wrong way that caused agony to shoot up his spine and there was a moment of silence from the phone. 

“Stiles? Are you hurt?” Isaac asked and he closed his eyes. Lydia had left two day’s previously to follow a lead on the pack so they were all he had left. Stiles bit at his lip as he tried to focus. 

“No, but I’m… I changed into a wolf earlier, like full blown tail and teeth wolf and I need Scott to get all the translations and information on it.” He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. “I can explain it better but I can’t leave the house right now.”

“Yeah, we can help Stiles” he could hear the sound of him smacking Scott and he rolled his eyes, feeling a little better after everything. The sound of tired grunts and protests came through followed by his friend groaning. 

“Can you pick up my laptop from my house too? I’m still in the attic.” He refused to call it a Hale house if there wasn’t a Hale in there. Though he’d have to rethink that if the eggs were Hales. He was getting a migraine. 

“Um, that’ll take us a little longer but we can still do it.” Isaac’s voice sounded a far away from the phone but Stiles realized that he could still hear it clearly. He took a deep breath and cringed back, smelling so many things in the new house that it made his head spin now that he was focused on his new abilities. 

“See you then, my dad is calling Deaton about it and the other…. Things.” He stuttered to a stop, holding his eggs closer and slumped to the bottom of his nest, tugging Dereks jacket against him as he hung up. 

He didn’t know how he could love something so much as he loved his two eggs. He was beyond terrified and all the magic seemed to be draining his strength. The eggs were alive, their scent haunting his mind as he got used to his new senses. He didn’t want to leave his nest anytime soon. He couldn’t. It wasn’t safe anymore without his Alpha and mate there, and their pack was down by four if he included Boyd, Erica and Lydia being gone. He hoped Isaac and Scott would be welcoming to the idea of being uncles. 

So he dozed, curled in a ball around his eggs as he waited. He could hear his father downstairs talking on the phone. If he concentrated he was certain he could hear Deaton answering that he was on his way. He sighed, trying to brace himself for all the people about to be in his space and the new sensations. He listened to his father walk back up the stairs and knock softly on the hatch before opening it. 

“Is there anything else you need right now?” He asked softly, settling into an old chair that Stiles had dragged up the ladder. 

“I turned into a wolf when they came out.” Stiles deadpanned, “Isaac and Scott are coming over too.” He heard his heart skip a beat at the first bit and jerked his head up, staring in fear but his father took a breath before nodding. Heart attacks were something he was terrified of for his old man. 

“I take it there’s still a lot that you don’t know.” He asked and Stiles ducked his head down. 

“I’m still adjusting.” Stiles pouted as he was examined by his father, his eyes glittering with worry and suspicion. He pulled the first egg against his chest and the man just nodded. “I do miss him and I… I just want him back. I need him for something like this and I’m angry that his stupid alpha-wolf-self felt that it was necessary for him to protect me.” 

“I know kid. I’m sorry but I really need you to stay calm and focus on the eggs and the pack. They miss you too, and I'm sure they're worried about your absence.” His father soothed him and he bowed his head down, taking a steadying breath before nodding. 

“Um, it’s going to sound weird but can you watch the eggs while I go take a shower real quick? I don’t want them to be alone and I’ve been living off junk food for the past few days but I haven’t left the nest since they came out and I need to clean up” Stiles cringed at the pained look his father shot him but he nodded so he held out the egg he had. His father took it and he tucked the jacket around the other before standing.

Stiles shuffled pass and wobbled down the ladder, his body still aching from the night. He did his business in the bathroom, nearly wailing at the pain. He grabbed some fresh clothes from Derek closet before hopping into the shower. He sighed as his body eased slightly and he scrubbed the dried blood off himself. His fingers shook though the stinging pain and he quickly stepped out, wrapping himself up in a towel. He wiped the water off and scrubbed at his hair dry as he looked around his room. He missed his Alpha. Missed his scent on the bed and the way he always had to have some part of them touching. He really missed behing able to lean against his Alpha or snuggle in. He completely stole the room and it was now his more than it was Dereks.

Stiles jerked back in shock when he realized he was just standing there, staring at the bed like the freak he was. The pull to return to the eggs was growing stronger and he quickly got dressed in the baggy clothes. Thudding back up to the attic, he dragged himself through the opening and limped over to where his father was still sitting, gazing at the eggs with a tired look on his face. 

“Sorry for dropping something life changing on you… again… within months of each other.” Stiles patted him on the shoulder before walking forward and letting himself sink back into the nest. A heartbeat later he heard the sound of Scotts crappy car making its way around the corner and glanced at his father. “The others are here.” 

“Others?” His farther muttered, his eyes still watching the eggs as he sat in the chair. “Oh, right. That wasn’t enough time for you to eat.”

“I couldn’t stay away too long.” Stiles took the egg back and settled them into the nest. “Guys, we’re up here.” He spoke normally but he still heard them respond in shocked murmurs before they charged up the stairs. 

“Slow down you two!” His father shouted out, being able to hear from the noise they were making and stood up. “I’ll make you some food while you explain.” 

“Explain what?” Isaac hissed out at the bottom of the entrance and his father quickly waved them in. 

“Go slowly and don’t step on the nest or he will growl at you.” His father hissed as they passed, and he let out a grumble in response. 

“Oookay” Scott slowly climbed into the attic and came into view, looking like a scolded and submissive wolf. “How we doin’?” 

“Um, when I became a wolf, I uh… had two eggs. They’re growing. I was the wolf that howled about a week ago because it really, really fucking hurt.” Stiles stuttered to a stop, rubbing at his face before taking a deep breath. “I need Derek back here.”

“I’m sorry Stiles, but we are working on it. I’m not going to ask why you didn’t call us right away, but right now we should focus on you.” Scott soothed and Isaac shifted into sight behind him. 

“You had eggs?” the Beta shifted closer and stopped, his eyes landing on his scarf. He gave a grumble and reached out toward it. Stiles whined low and Scott moved his hand away. 

“Yes. I.. I can’t show you them yet. I already showed my dad. One is enough for today.” Stiles flattened himself down over the nest and ignored the way Isaac was glaring at his scarf. He growled low but he bit it back. 

“That’s fine.” Scott spoke softly and he glared at him. 

“What are you doing? I’d be freaking out if I were you, but you’re not.” Stiles snapped, staring as his friend broke into a grin. 

“Dude, I got bitten by a werewolf and you ran around making jokes. The only time you freaked out was when I was in danger of doing something stupid or getting shot.” Scott explained as he settled onto the floor, still stretched out on his stomach. Isaac looked less comfortable with the situation but he followed his example. 

“But, I had eggs! Two eggs.” He stared at him before sighing, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, I’ll freak out later too.” Isaac grumbled into his arms and he narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Dude, I don’t think you two have to worry about it unless there’s knotting involved.” Stiles grinned and a beamed at the way their faces turned bright red. 

“That’s not what… I didn’t …” Isaac ended with a pained growl and buried his face in his hands. Scott patted him on the shoulder before glaring at him. 

“I will freak out if you keep making jokes.” Scott scolded and he relaxed, letting his shoulders unwind. 

“Did you hear anything about the rest of the pack?” Stiles tried and rubbed at his face after seeing their expressions. “I don’t know when they’re going to hatch but this place is too small and not to exposed so they should be safe.” Stiles curled tighter around them. “Deaton can put up barriers to repay me for the whole, spilling the beans.” Stiles pointed at each of them as his father reappeared, handing him a bowl of food that looked like potatoes and gravy. “Did you tell Deaton?”

“Yes, and he insisted on coming here right away.” His father frowned at that and he shrugged. 

“I can go talk to him but he can’t see the eggs.” Stiles ate several bites without chewing before slowing down. “Can you two of you stay up here and… Scott come down with me since he’s still your boss?”

“Sure. Whatever helps the most.” Scott stood up and a second later there was a knock on the front door. 

“We’ll make sure they stay put.” His father soothed and he realized they were treating him like shattered glass. The incident with him losing his wing and breaking the other had made them believe he could break at any second. He understood; he really did but this wasn’t the time to focus on him. They needed to focus on the fact that his mate and pack mates were missing, that there were eggs that might hatch into babies.

“Thank you, but I just need you to make sure nothing comes near them until I’m ready.” He unfurled his wings and crouched, wincing as they pulled at his body. Tucking the blanket around the eggs and quickly stood, walking toward the door.

“Ready?” Scott asked as they paused at the bottom of the ladder. Stiles nodded, walking forward and down the stairs. He could feel his friend close behind him as he moved, opening the door to let the vet in. 

“Hello, I hear something has changed.” Deaton stepped into his house and he growled low, unable to stop himself as he backed away toward the attic. “Oh, well.” He stepped back out the door but left it open. “We can talk from out here.”

“Thanks” Scott shifted so he was standing between them. His shoulders were tense but he seemed reluctant to turn his back on either of them.

“I turned into a wolf. Honest to God wolf a few nights ago. I’m still not used to it but it doesn’t make much sense.” Stiles explained quickly and the vet nodded his head along. The last full moon was over two weeks ago. If he was going to turn, it would’ve been then. He shuffled around when the vet stared at him with narrowed eyes. 

“A mating bite doesn’t turn a person.” Deaton shook his head and Stiles smacked Scott for the disgusted face he pulled. 

“No but claws do, if they go deep enough.” He would forever deny that he thought about this. He would never tell Erica.

“What do you mean?” Deaton took a step forward and he let out a warning rumble before he could stop himself. 

“Erica is a Beta, so logically she can’t turn me. But what if her digging her claws into my wing did it when it was still… detached from me?” Stiles placed his reasoning out and he saw the understanding strike both of them. “If my soul was infected, abet partially, it could take a while for it to take affect along with the fact that I am still weak. Or maybe it had something to do with the bonds I felt when I changed, but three broke that night.”

“That is good thinking, but I can look into it more.” Deaton nodded his head along before arching an eyebrow as he watched calmly. “Is there anything else?”

“Yes and no” Stiles dropped his shoulders. It could help. “You can’t see them because if you get to close, I will kill you. I will honest to God kill you, but two eggs came out of me. They’re mine. They’re alive but I don’t really know what to make of them.”

“Eggs?” Deaton stared at him as if it was the last thing he expected to come out of his mouth and he gave a wry smile. 

“Yep, right out of me. It was after I shifted to a full-blown wolf so it was a rough night. Just you being here makes me want to rip your face off.” Stiles wasn’t joking and he knew the vet knew it. There was a tang in the air and he took another step back. 

“It explained the power fluctuation.” Deaton muttered under his breath before turning to Scott. “I will expect pictures of the eggs since I can’t see them in person. Stiles?” He turned back to him. “Stay in the house as much as possible. Try to follow your instincts with the eggs but don’t let the wolf take over your mind. You should also brace yourself in case nothing comes from them. This has never happened before.” And like that, he was gone. Stiles jumped when Scott closed the door, suddenly feeling like he was in a jail cell but he shook it off. 

“Scotty?” He spoke low, waiting until his friend turned to him. “We need to find my mate.”

“I know” Scott gave him a soft look that he ignored, raiding the fridge for more food and stocking up on water and snacks before he headed back up the stairs. His father was sitting on the floor, watching the eggs with his head cocked to one side. Stiles scented confusion and hope coming from him and he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Deaton did say they might not hatch into anything. He knew his father was starting to understand that he might just have become a grandpa. 

“Deaton left.” Stiles set the food he stole next to the nest, sinking down into it with a sigh and flicked the blanket off the eggs so he could check on them. He was told to follow his instincts, which he had been doing but part of him was panicking now that it was all he had to go on. He covered them with his wing after he was sure no one touched them, stretching out on his side and resting his head on his arms. 

“How’d it go?” His father asked sternly, and he narrowed his eyes. 

“Uh, I couldn’t let him in the house. He had to stay outside.” He ducked his head down in shame. He knew wolves for a few years now and helped most of them with control but now, he could barely leave the attic. He was on lockdown once again. The thought made his claws slip out and he growled at his hands. 

“Stiles, calm down!” Scott went to step forward and he let out a snarl when he got too close to the edge of the nest with his wings arching over him in warning, raising up partway. 

“Don’t touch the nest” He snarled through too long teeth and curled tighter around the eggs. “I’ll be fine, just don’t cross it.” The others nodded in sync and he hunkered down just in case they tried something. He knew they wouldn’t, that they were his family and he was safe with them but his new wolf simply knew that his Alpha and mate was missing and he needed him. The wolf knew that this was his pack but the father should meet the pups first, they needed their other father. 

“Stiles, what is it that you need?” His fathers voice broke through the fog and he turned to it, blinking away the burn in his eyes as he did. 

“I need you to bring the pack home. I don’t like this.” He shook his head and sat down a little thought he remained crouch low. “They shouldn’t have been gone this long.” 

“They were trying to keep you safe!” Isaac snapped at him and he shot him an unimpressed look, effectively shutting him up. It might have helped that his wings were raised up again or that his eyes shifted color. He didn’t even know what color they were. 

“I can try calling Lydia again.” Scott stood, nudging Isaac until he followed out. His father gave him a look that clearly said that he wasn’t leaving as he sat firmly on the ground, crossing his arms defensively.

“I’m not allowed to leave the house again. I guess it’s lucky I have a break from school because of the medical issues” He tried to start a conversation, but he got a frown in response. “If it goes on to long, I can see about finishing up with something online? I might be able to switch straight to college classes online?”

“What did Deaton say about the eggs?” His father asked roughly and he sagged. 

“That I have to follow my instincts, but they will probably not make it.” He sniffed, feeling his chest contract like he’s about to have a panic attack but he simply took a stuttering breath. “Not directly but it was implied that we shouldn’t get our hopes up.” 

“What will happen?” His father inched closer and he sighed. 

“No one really knows. I’m not normal. This has never happened before. Nothing like this. True mates are meant to be a myth. There’re no such thing as winged people. They are eggs that came from me. They’re growing, as eggs!” His voice started to shake and he hid his face in his hands, curling into a ball around the eggs. A hand suddenly landed on his head, petting his hair like when he was little and he relaxed into it, closing his eyes as tears started to flow again. His father had somehow slipped under his wolfs bubble and he sat companionably next to him as he dozed. 

It felt like hours later when he opened his eyes, finding his father missing but there was a granola bar and a bottle of water right next to his head. He ate slowly, shifting around to check his eggs once again. They seemed to be fine but he realized that they were harder than before, like they were gradually becoming stone. He wiggled around until he grabbed the flashlight and pressed it against the side. It was a difficult for him to see inside but he could still see the movement of life in them. He whined through his teeth before sitting up the rest of the way, hissing at the pain in his back. 

He knew there wasn’t anyone in the house. He couldn’t hear heartbeats anywhere outside of the house either. He knew Isaac wasn’t happy with him and his control but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He wanted his mate with a ferocity he never felt before. He rolled around until he grabbed his phone. 

“Hey Stiles. We screwed up!” Isaacs answered after the first ring. Stiles straightened as he heard the fear in his voice. 

“What happened?” He called through the line. He could hear sounds of fighting, followed closely by Scott screaming in pain. “Where are you?” He was on his feet, tucking the eggs away with a wing as he staggered toward the stairs to get down. 

“We found where Derek and the others went, but we got ambushed. Lydia was here too. We could smell her” Isaac sounded out of breath. Stiles landed on his feet on the second floor before he jumped clear over the stairs. 

“But…” He started, stopping completely when he heard Lydia screech through the phone and nearly dropped it to clap his hands over his ears. 

“RUN!” Scott commanded, a growl in his voice that made Stiles shiver with fear even though he was miles away. He could tell from his wolf that they were nowhere in town. It made him want to hide upstairs but another part wanted to run till he reached his pack to stop whoever was hurting them. 

“Stay where you are!” Isaac hissed in the phone before it went dead. Stiles paused, halfway out the door to look back up the stairs before he stepped out. His keys dangled in his hand as he ran to his car, jumping in and racing down the street. The wolf in him followed the new bonds, three of which were faint and flickering but two others remained strong. He was sure the wolves needed his help. 

A sharp pain ripped through his chest and he swerved wildly as he tried to claw the agony away. One of the strong bond lines he was following broke, whisking toward the faint three he realized belonged to his Alpha and the other pack. He tried to correct his Jeep so it was back on the road but his rear tires hit mud and spun him into a ditch. It seemed to take forever for him to stop spinning, jolting when his jeep hit a tree.

“FUCK!” Stiles held onto his head, crawling out of the passenger door and laid out on the ground to make everything stop spinning. His body healed itself as he sat there and he rolled onto his back, digging out his phone and dialing a number blindly.

“Hello.” A smooth voice came through and he stiffen in disgust and fear. It was the woman who took his wing. He would bet his life. 

“Leave him alone!” He could faintly hear Derek in the back. It was rough and slurred but he realized that if he wasn’t a wolf, he wouldn’t have been able to hear it. 

“Dad?” He coughed out, realizing he could play this to his advantage. The women obviously wanted him to know that she had his pack, maybe to set up a trade or something else evil but it wouldn’t work if they thought he was too out of it to remember the conversation. 

“Is this the Alpha Hales mate?” The women sounded confused and he coughed again. 

“Dad. I crashed my Jeep.” He cringed at the pained howl that came through the phone. He was breaking Dereks heart. “Isaac was hurt… I wanted to find him. I can’t loose….” He shook his head, fighting off the dizziness. He didn’t need to concentrate to slur his words. 

“Tell me where you are little one, and I can send someone to help.” The woman soothed and he shuttered in disgust.

“I don’t know… I don’t know where I am.” He sniffed out. “I fell in a ditch.” 

“Oh you poor thing.” She started and he let his hand drop. She kept talking and he closed his eyes. 

“I’m going to find my Alpha, find my pack” He let the wolf come through his voice though he kept the receiver far from his face. He hoped the women was a human or at least someone who wouldn’t be able to pick out the words. The wolves could hear him and that’s what mattered. He would find them. There had to be a way. 

“Alright.” He lifted his hand up and hung up the phone. He stared at it and hit the right button this time. His father didn’t answer, and he sat up. Mud covered everything and he was grateful that his wings were tucked tightly away, once again a tattoo over his back and started to walk up the edge of the ditch. Now that he was a wolf, he found his wings didn’t hurt to be put away. He still couldn’t fly.

When he finally reached the road he looked back and realized that he couldn’t even see his jeep. Sighing softly, he grabbed a stick and pressed it into the dirt so it was sticking out, marking where it was when he got back and walked out onto the road to make his way back toward town. He only walked a few feet when he saw a police car and waved it down. It skidded to a stop and he stared in shock when Parrish jumped out and ran up to him. 

“What the Hell are you doing here?” The Deputy yelled at him, grabbing his arm and turning him around so he could see him. Stiles swatted at the hands and pointed toward the stick. 

“Crashed my jeep and just got out. I tried to call my dad but it didn’t go through and then I..” He swayed a little and arms circled around him. Parrish lead him back to the cruiser and sat him in the passenger seat, reaching across him and crouching down by the door.

“Get the Sheriff.” Parrish didn’t bother with using proper language, but it didn’t manner. It became a code for them finding Stiles doing something he shouldn’t be or hurt. 

“Can’t you just take me home?” He put on his best begging face but the man gave him a narrowed eyed look. 

“You are going to get yourself checked out.” Parrish spoke sternly and he hunched his shoulders, glaring at the dash. The deputy looked at him closely before getting to his feet. 

“Negative. Sheriff hasn’t returned and he’s not answering.” The reply came through and Stiles flailed toward the man to talk to her. 

“What does she mean he’s not answering her. It’s through the official lines and everything!” He wailed out but Parrish shut it off. Fear rushed through him when the door was closed and the man walked around the car to the drivers side. 

“He sent me to the Hale house to check on you. He got a call from someone you two knew and went to help. I am guessing you were doing the same when you crashed?” Parrish asked as he started the cruiser and pulled back onto the road. “You’re not badly injured and I want to keep the resources available for those who the Sheriff is helping if they are needed so I’m taking you back home. It’s a huge break in protocol but you are also a panicking werewolf so you can’t go to a hospital.”

“How did you know?” Stiles stared at him and the man shrugged. 

“I’ve always known when someone isn’t human. I don’t really care unless they’re hurting people but you’re a growing into a good man.” He watched him out of the side of his eye and Stiles sat back in the seat to process the information. 

“Are you something?” He turned in his seat to watch him and he got another shrug and bit of a blush.

“No idea but I don’t think I’m human.” Parrish gave him a shy smile and he returned it.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, this is a new development. If you get ahold of my dad, tell him we need to talk.” They arrived at the Hale house and he stepped out of the car. Parrish got out as well but stood by the door, leaning against the hood. 

“Is there anything else I can help with?” He asked sincerely and he shook his head. 

“Thank you for the ride.” He felt confused on what to do, sitting on the front steps to watch the cruiser pull back out. He knew that his father was helping Isaac and Scott, but he didn’t know which one was missing now. He could feel the bonds flickering somewhere that he could follow, but there was one that was stronger. For almost ten minutes he sat there, focusing on the bond. It was a little way off from the others but he could just feel it moving closer, bit by bit and he made up his mind. 

He got to his feet and headed back into the house. The jeep keys were still in his pocket so he hung them up, stripping off shoes and clothes since they were muddy and jumped into the shower. He scrubbed quickly and got dressed, heading up to the nest when he was done to check on the eggs. He had made up his mind. He could feel where the pack is now that he was looking, now that he wasn’t panicking over the eggs. 

The eggs were fine, but he held them close as he waited. He let his wings out again and let them hold onto the eggs. He wanted to stay with them a little longer. He tapped his chin as he thought about Lydia. He didn’t feel a bond with her like he did the other wolves, but he knew her. She was true to her words that he couldn’t find her researching spot around town, but he suddenly felt stupid. 

He heard the cruiser driving up and stood, folding the jacket around the eggs before running down to greet them. Isaac was slumped in the passenger seat with wide eyes and covered in blood. Stiles gagged at the scent as it blotted out his packmates own but ran down to the car, yanking the door open and pulling him out. 

“They took Scott” Isaac whispered, his eyes red from tears but Stiles was busy running his hands up and down his arms, searching for any wounds but they were all healed. The beta shook and he wrapped him in his arms despite the blood. Isaac whined into his shoulder and he rubbed his back until the wolf pulled back.

“Go get cleaned up and then we can talk.” He nudged him toward the house before turning to his father. “Did you talk to Parrish?” 

“Yes” His fathers answer was simple but he cringed. 

“Good, but be mad later.” Stiles herded them both into the house and put Isaac in the bathroom with what he needed to clean up. He took off the new shirt and wiped the blood he got on himself off. His father trailed behind him, trying not to look pained but was failing. He wasn’t hurt, Stiles was sure but he smelled like gunpower. “I need you to go to the Argents house.”

“Why?” His father gave him an apprehensive look, knowing full well what the hunters were capable of, but he smirked.

“To get Lydias notes on the attackers. I went everywhere else but that is the one place it would be safe but we wouldn’t think she would go.” He explained and walked over, giving him a hug. “Thank you for helping them. I know it was rough by the way you look but we aren’t done.”

“I know” His father sagged in his arms before patting him on the back. “Take care of him until I get back.” Stiles smiled as his father left and headed over to the bathroom. 

“How are you doing Isaac?” He heard the steady heartbeat, but it took a second for him to get a response. 

“You have a plan, right?” The beta asked softly, and he leaned against the door, thinking about it. 

“Yes and no, but first. Can you feel them? The pack?” He nibbled on his lip and the door jerked open, causing him to fall sideways. The wolf shoved him back to his feet and he forced his eyes to stay on his face when he realize he was both soaking wet and naked.

“It was horrible. I felt the bond break but now I can’t feel anyone but you!” Isaacs eyes were glowing gold and he caught his shoulder which was blood free. 

“I felt it too but that’s good.” Stiles flinched at the betrayed look he got int return and added quickly. “I didn’t know when I first turned what a bond felt like. I thought that it was just because they were far off that it was faint but I felt Scotts bond break. I can still feel the others. I know where they are but we have to take a moment to look at Lydias work.” 

“You know where they took Scott?” Isaac suddenly lost his broken look, his face turning hard and his claws scraping the doorframe. 

“We’re going to get them all back. Get cleaned up and we can get started as soon as my dad gets back. I want you rested up and not running on fury alone. We need to be smart about this.” He gave him a nudge into the bathroom and was only faintly surprised when he went, shutting the door behind him. Stiles found himself heading back up the stairs to the eggs. He shrugged the jacket on over his wings and petted them absentmindedly as he thought about his plan. 

He couldn’t just leave the eggs for as long as an attack would take and they needed to attack. The woman probably thought they were still in the dark. He hoped she thought he was at least. He was mad to plan an assault on her when she managed to hold his mate, four of his packmates that included a banshee. He had himself, Isaac and maybe his father. He shifted so he was facing where he felt the bonds and he grunted, realizing he felt one far off but it was weak. It didn’t make sense to him, must less the two other small bonds he felt even father. He couldn’t pinpoint the second but the first was still far. 

“Stiles?” Isaac was done with his shower, poking his head up through the hole and Stiles waved him over, waving more when he paused at the edge of the nest. He reached out and pulled him down into it, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and leaning against him.

“Sorry you had to go through that.” He murmured, letting his wolf relax even though he still wanted to be ready. Isaac sniffled slightly before sinking to cuddle against his side. He petted him too, thinking hard of a plan but he knew so very little. His wolf part must have been brewing in his for awhile, messing with his mind but his mate leaving had destroyed him.

“Son?” He heard his father and looked up, a little shocked to find Isaac sleeping next to him and the sun going down. His father walked to the edge of the nest and sat in the rickety chair, holding a large file out toward him with a bag hanging off his shoulder that was budging with more papers and few books. 

“Thanks.” He took it and started reading. The women who attacked wanted his wings for power. The weaker one that the pack caught that night was there for the trophy. It was nice to know his soul was so special but he wished people would stop making a big deal about it. She was called Carrion which was disgusting and on the nose from what he was reading about her. His hands shook at one point as he read, blurring the words when he realized his pack was in her hands. His family was at her mercy and she had none.   
==============================================================  
It was morning when he finished with the file he was handed on Carrion and he started on the books. He started with the pages that Lydia marked, making his way through and a plan was forming in his mind. They had to act quickly but looked up to see that his father was sleeping over his own pile of papers and Isaac was still out. He separated himself and went downstairs grabbing his phone and starting some coffee. As he searched his call list for the number he stopped, his brain slow from the long night but he knew he was missing something. 

“Derek?” He stared at his phone, his heart starting to pound when he saw that he didn’t call his mates phone after the crash. He had dialed Isaacs. Carrion had Isaacs phone with her during the attack. It might have been on Scott when she took him but it his mind was racing. 

“Stiles?” Isaac was wobbling in the doorway, rubbing at his face with his hand and stilled smelled of blood and fear. 

“I’m fine. I’m alright.” Stiles shook himself to get moving.

“But your heart…” Isaac started to complain before the coffee maker dinged and he derailed to get a cup. 

“What happened?” His father limped in, looking ruffled and a more than a little stiff. “He ran me over to get out of the nest?”

“Did he hit the eggs?” Stiles blurted out before spinning on him. “Did you knock into them?” 

“What? No! I thought there was something wrong down here!” Isaac looked a mix between hurt and furious and Stiles forced himself to calm down. 

“I’m sorry, but there is something going on.” He held up his phone and they sat down with their coffee. “After I crashed my jeep I tried to call you but Carrion answered. I was a little out of it and called her dad. Derek might think I’m dead right now. I don’t know but she tried to get me to tell her where I was.”

“I get that this is bad but… she didn’t get your location or anything, did she?” Isaac asked and he shook his head. 

“I called your phone, Isaac. I thought I was calling my Dad, but I managed to hit redial.” He shook his head. “They are very close to where you were attacked, but I don’t think they are moving them.” He closed his eyes and focused on the bonds. They were still achingly faint but he was sure they hadn’t moved.

“You crashed your jeep?” Isaac hissed at him and he shrugged. 

“I was driving when they broke Scotts bond.” He could still see that anger but the pain overruled the Beta and his ducked his head down. “But…” He stopped, feeling the first strange bond was a little stronger than before, closer to the town. He shook it off and grabbed his coffee. “I have to get back to work. I have a bit of a plan but I need to know more.” He drained his coffee, about to head back up the stairs when his father grabbed his arm. 

“Breakfast first.” He growled and Stiles sighed, hunching his shoulders but sat back down. 

“Fine” He knew his father was frightened and stressed even without smelling it on him so he let himself be bossed around. Isaac seemed a little surprised when a plate of food was set in front of him as well as Stiles. He flashed a wink and turned to the food, eating quickly. It was good and he guessed he was lucky that the kitchen was well stocked. 

“Thanks” Isaac mumbled through his own mouthful and Stile nodded along before dropping his plate in the sink and shooting back up the stairs. The eggs hadn’t been moved so he breathed a little deeper, feeling a little guilty about shouting at Isaac. They were larger than both of his hands. He would take care of them and he was far from stopping his heart from skipping a beat whenever he thought they were in danger. It put a problem with ignoring it until it went away. 

“Alright Carrion. Let’s see what you can do?” He threw himself back into his work with a vengeance and started to realize how hopeless their situation really was. She was powerful. He got away the first time because she was holding back, not wanting a pack of angry wolves on her tail. He was sick just thinking about all the horrendous acts she committed. Isaac and his father were lucky to escape. But now that was all he had to go on to get his pack back. He wasn’t so sure that they could do it. 

“Hey” Isaac walked up to the nest, pausing a second before he jerked his head and the Beta crawled in. Stiles smiled when he realized that he was keeping Stiles between him and the eggs. He chuffed, letting out a laugh when he realized how wolflike it was. How much of a wolf he had become but he didn’t feel too different. 

“Can you tell me what happened last night?” He gave the beta a look and he frowned. 

“We followed Lydias scent because it left town. We wanted to talk to her about the eggs but we got to a building. We called the Sheriff and tried to wait for him but I thought I could smell Derek so we went in. It looked like a normal little house, a nice wood house in the woods but when we walked in, we couldn’t shift. It was horrible.” Isaac started and Stiles leaned against him, finding it easier to calm him. “I got your call when the three wolves that were under her control walked out and I told you we were in trouble. Scott blocked their attack for a few seconds but we couldn’t use our claws or teeth to defend ourselves and we weren’t healing right.” 

“That takes magic to achieve.” He added it to his mental list of things that he needed to deal with and ran his fingers through the Betas hair to calm him. 

“They dragged Scott toward the back and I tried to follow to get him back but one held me off. The Sheriff arrived and shot him and he made me leave. I didn’t want to but the bond with Scott broke and he pulled me out of there. We got the call from Parrish that you crashed so we came straight here. I wished I remembered more but it’s all fuzzy.” 

“It’s more than enough. We know what to look out for.” Stiles shook his head, aware that the bond he felt was near the town. “I need to take a breather.” He got up and walked toward the window. “Stay there for me.”

“Why?” Isaac sounded a little panicked and he turned to look at him. 

“It’s fine. I’ll just be on the balcony and you need to rest up.” He smiled roughly at him but Isaac relaxed, inching a little closer to where the eggs were tucked under the leather jacket before he settled. Stiles ducked out of the window and sat, his wings dropping out to wrap around him and he wiped away a few stray tears. He felt like he was breaking, barely holding it together and he focused on his breathing. 

He couldn’t think of a plan. Carrion would be nearly impossible to beat with the full pack, let alone a scared Beta who wouldn’t be able to use his wolf, his father who only had a gun and him, who was a new wolf and the target for all of her hate. He was at a lost. He needed time and that was something he didn’t have. His mind strayed to the bonds and he focused on them, letting his wolf call to them and he froze. 

“That’s it!” He jumped to his feet and crawled back through the window. Isaac had lifted his head, following him as he ran down to where his father was in the dining room with papers spread out. “What is this?” He asked, waving at them and his father shrugged. 

“I mapped out the house she is staying in. I think they took Scott downstairs to the basement but I can’t be sure. I do know that this house has about twice amount of space down there as it does upstairs.” His father pointed at the blueprints he had obvious sketched up, glancing at their shocked faces. “The old owners used to grow weed down there and got busted. I remember it vaguely because one of the partners set a fire while we were collecting the evidence and well…” 

“Dad, this is great” Stiles shook off the fact that his father got high and focused on the prints. “I need you to call Parrish and Melissa.”

“Scotts going to kill you.” Isaac hissed and he nodded.

“Probably, but she’s going to kill us if we don’t tell her.” He grabbed his phone and thought hard, thinking about the number he stole from Lydias phone. 

“Why Parrish?” His father grabbed his own phone as asked but he didn’t do anything.

“Because he knows about the supernatural and isn’t human. He can help.” He hit the numbers and paused to explain. “We’ve been thinking about this wrong. We need help to defeat her and to get our pack back. But I was only taking us into account. There are people we know who aren’t pack that we can call on, get a game plan that will work.”

“Your right. Are there any packs near here that we can contact?” His father stared at him and he shrugged. 

“That’ll be for Deaton to decide. We also can guess that the wolves who attacked us are under her control, so if we find their pack we might be able to get them in too. Isaac, you go to Deatons and get on that. You saw their faces. He can help connect to other packs.” Stiles pointed at him before turning to his father. “You get Melissa and Parrish filled in. I’m going to go call Jackson.”

“Isn’t he in Paris or something?” Isaac snipped and he smirked. 

“Yes but I think I can get him to come back on the next flight. They took Lydia.” He made a shooing motion with his hands before stepping out on the front porch. He could feel the bond moving around as he prodded at it, still faint but it seemed to him weary of him. It took calling three times for the wolf to answer with a single angry snarl. Stiles stiffened, his eyes flicking up toward the nest before he got control of himself. The silence went on too long and Jackson was a grouch.

“What do you want? You call me three times in the middle of the night just to sit there? I can hear your heartbeat!” Jackson growled through the phone and he rolled his eyes. 

“Alright you ass. You need to come home.” Stiles could tell he surprised him but he didn’t want to give him time to argue, cause they could go on forever. “A witch named Carrion, and yes she chose a name for rotting flesh, took the entire pack but me and Isaac.” He talked over Jackson trying to interrupt him. “They took Lydia.”

“What?” Jackson didn’t shout but there was a deadliness to his voice. 

“I don’t have time for this Jackson. They took her a few days ago, they have everyone else like I said. We need help so you are going to get on the next flight home and come straight to the new Hale house when you get here so we can get them back.” He let his own wolf out, feeling his claws gripping the phone and his voice rough from the shift in his vocal cords. He hung up before Jackson could protest more. 

Stiles felt the bond flair slightly and he started walking, leaving his father behind in the house. He didn’t want him to fret but he didn’t have a choice. He headed straight toward the bond, feeling it move around the town slowly as if the wolf was running a perimeter. Exhaustion started to trickle at his mind and he stopped, leaning against a tree about a mile from the house. The bond ended the circuit around town before making straight toward him. Stiles kept his head held high even as a thrill of fear ran up his spine. He didn’t know who it was but there was a logical explanation that was worse than an unknown wolf.

“Hello Stiles” Peter stepped out from behind the tree and he shuttered in disgust as the bond coiled around him. It was strange to feel it, worse now that his Alpha wasn’t near to him. He hoped the others wouldn’t feel so repulsive when he got them back. 

“Peter?” He opened his mouth to explain but the wolf was suddenly in front of him.

“You finally took the bite?” Peter practically purred and he narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Not really by choice. I haven’t had the time…” He ended with a yelp when Peter pinned him to the tree, his arm twisted behind his back and a hand jerking his head to the side. Stiles flinched and a growl started in his chest when Peter sniffed at his neck. He tried to get out of the wolfs grasp, his entire body recoiling away from him. 

“He… He mated you. How are you still…?” Peter growled low and Stiles felt a chill settle in his bones. He hadn’t heard the wolf sound so angry, which included his monologues about the Argents. Stiles felt his wings itching to get out, the idea of using them to get the wolf off him but he held them in. 

“What do you know?” He jerked wildly when he was spun around, making him drop back onto his feet and electric blue eyes landed on him. 

“That my nephew has some explaining to do.” The wolfs voice shook for a second. “And that he is missing. I felt the Alpha bond go still. I followed the strong pack connection to you.”

“There’s only Isaac and I left. Carrion has the others.” Stiles sagged against the tree, feeling as though his legs wouldn’t hold him up anymore. He blinked rapidly to keep his eyes clear when they blurred before straightening. “I can explain when we get back to the pack house. I don’t like leaving it for long.” 

“I can imagine.” Peter fell into step behind him as he limped toward the house. He kept walking sideways so he wasn’t completely out of his eyesight and Peter huffed, shifting his pace until he was near his side. “Happy?”

“No” Stiles bared his teeth but there was very little heat to it. 

“I know” Peter suddenly hunched over with a defeated look on his face. “I know you’re not happy. I know. I’ll help. I’ll get Derek back to you and then I’m stapling him to the floor.” 

“Why?” Stiles couldn’t help the word slipping out but he was suddenly sure that the fury wasn’t directed towards him. 

“You’re mated!” Peter said it like it explained everything and he shrugged, turning his attention back to the house he was heading toward. It seemed like a longer walk.

“Mated and knotted. The whole true mates shebang” he waved his hands in an exploding motion before they dropped to his side. He took several more steps until he realized that Peter stopped walking. 

“True mates?” the wolf stared at him before glancing down at his ass. 

“Stop that!” Stiles stepped toward him with a snarl and to his surprise Peter took a step back with his hands raised in a calming motion. 

“That’s rare.” Peter said it like it was an excuse.

“You think I don’t know that?” Stiles spoke quietly, smelling a wave of fear off the wolf. “What do you want? A standing ovation because Peter Hale knew that true mates are rare? Well guess what, it isn’t the only rare thing going on right now so shut up and help me without looking at me like I am a piece of meat or so help me I will make your life Hell.” Stiles took a stuttering breath but he forced himself to continue. “I will run you out of town and get my mate back that hard way and if you ever step foot here again, you will regret it.”

“Do you still feel him?” Peter had his hands down at his side again but his neck was bared to him. 

“What?” Stiles shook his head and concentrated on the words. “Yes, I know where the whole pack is, plus two that isn’t even on this continent. It makes me dizzy to focus on.” 

“That means they’re not dead. I am going to help like I said, but you need to rest.” He took a deep breath as he swayed, hating that he could smell the wolf intimately now and started back toward the pack house. 

“I am rested.” He snapped out of spite, but he knew he was drained. He went too long without a rest. When the house finally came into view he was aware that Peter once again stopped walking but he didn’t care. He was more focused on Deaton and Isaac standing on the back porch with his father. 

“I thought you all were working?” He snapped at them but they didn’t look fazed. They looked relieved. 

“Son, why don’t you go up to…” His father started and Stiles panicked.

“Bed? At this time of day?” He jerked his head toward Peter who was still busy staring at the house in amazement or pain. It was hard to say. 

“You need to rest. I did not know the bonds were broken. Since you became mated, your mate needed to stay close for at least a month.” Deaton shook his head and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Less focus on should’ve and more on will do” He shoved past them into the house, stopping at the door. “PETER!” He glanced over his shoulder to see the wolf jump. “Are you coming or what?” He didn’t wait to see if he would as he walked into the door. 

“Stiles, you really should rest.” His spoke as the others trailed after him and he grabbed his cup to get more coffee, snapping his teeth angrily when it was taken from him. He blinked rapidly at them standing there, aware that they were talking to him but all he could think about was the maps his father had drawn up and that he could take a look at them as soon as he had more coffee. He shifted on one foot to the other to control his swaying as he searched for another cup to get it in when hands wrapped around his middle and picked him up. 

“Your father told you to go to bed.” Peters voice came from behind him as he snarled and kicked. He was vaguely aware that he was being carried up the stairs before he snapped his wings out, effectively throwing the wolf off him but he quickly lost control in such a confined space as the staircase and hit the wall. He shrieked when he hit the stairs, luckily on his stomach and it took him a minute to curl in on himself. His ribs cracked as they healed themselves slowly but that was it until there was a shout behind him.

“Stiles!” Isaacs voice rocketed around his head and he ducked, bashing his forehead against the stair as he tried to cover his ears. “Oh shit” He felt hands trying to move him without touching his wings and he struggled to help, getting his legs under him and flopping straight into the Betas arms. 

“Stiles has wings” Peter said bluntly and he looked at his back, gaping in shock at what he saw. His feathers were a mess. It looked like he was sheading, patches not quite bald but it was still obvious that there were missing feathers. He reached back and ran his hand over the previously broken one. Feathers came away on his hand and he could see a line along where it had been broken from the way they had come out. 

“What’s happening to me?” He wailed out and buried his face in Isaac shoulder, gasping for breath. Peter took a step toward him and he growled. “Nest.” He patted his friends arm and he was suddenly on his feet. “You stay down here.” He pointed a finger at Peter who shook his head with his mouth hanging open. “You two, don’t panic. I’ll be fine.” He pointed at Deaton and his father before letting himself be taken up. It was a struggle to get into the attic and he all but crawled into his nest. 

“Do you need me to stay?” Isaac followed him to the edge of the nest. Stiles didn’t answer right away, uncovering his eggs and triple checking them both. He had to be imagining that they were larger than before but he wrapped himself around them, holding them close as he breathed in the scent of his mates jacket. He covered himself with it before turning to his Beta. 

“No, go help the others.” He smiled weakly and let his head fall onto the nest. He didn’t want to sleep but it felt like it was all he could do just to stay awake. It was a battle he lost.  
============================================================  
His wolf woke first, a low rumble coming from him and he couldn’t stop it. Stiles ricocheted around his head as he tried to call it back but he was seeing everything in a haze. A body came around the boxes. He said something soft and sad but Stiles was moving, fully shifted and then they were at the bottom of the ladder, his teeth pressed against a throat but not drawing blood. He blinked a few times before pulled back, looking down at Peter in shock. 

“I guess I’m lucky you’re a good man.” The wolf wheezed as Stiles backed the rest of the way off him. He tucked his wings back into his body and shifted back with difficulty. 

“What happened? Why were you up there?” He could hear others downstairs, but his father was the only one running up the stairs. He was stilled crouched low but he pulled his legs up so he was at least covered seconds before he came into view. 

“Sorry Stiles. I didn’t realize he was coming up here.” His father panted out but he was barely listening. 

“Why are you wearing different clothes?” He narrowed his eyes when they both shared a look before looking at him. 

“You slept through the night and the following day. When you did wake up it was the wolf part of you and only Isaac or I was allowed to give you food and water. It’s been three days, but we have a plan on getting the others back.” His father spoke quickly, and Stiles stood. He ignored the way Peter didn’t look away and the annoyance on his fathers face. 

“I’ll get dressed and then I’ll be ready.” Stiles took off to his bedroom, grabbing more of Derek’s clothes considering he didn’t get the chance to get a lot of his own into the house and pulled them on. He could tell that there were more people there now and he walked into the dinning room to see several strangers and Jackson. 

“Hello little one” An Alpha stepped forward and he was suddenly at war with himself. Part of him wanted to throw her out of the house while the other wanted to run back to his eggs. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself as he stared blankly at her. He was saved by Deaton, oddly enough. The vet stepped forward, tucking him behind his arm and he grabbed onto it. 

“This is Alpha Hales mate that we talked about.” Deaton explained easily and he relaxed when she nodded and took a step back. 

“I understand that it is still a new pairing.” She smiled wearily and he glanced away from her when he heard Jackson give a snort. 

“Danny owes me thirty bucks” the teen snickered and the room looked toward him. “What? We kept adding a dollar every time they did something as a couple or saved each other lives. He never thought they would admit they loved each other. It started during that time at the pool.”

“That was years ago!” Stiles gaped at him and Jackson rolled his eyes. 

“Well it’d take you idiots that long. You held his head above water for hours while he was paralyzed.” Jackson snorted at him and he realized the wolf was cleaning a gun. 

“What’s going on?” He glanced around at the room and the Alpha stepped forward again. 

“Some pack members of ours went missing. Peter came to us two nights ago to get our help in getting them back from Carrion. We have seen your situation and are here to stop her. You don’t remember but our Emissary came to talk about your wings once.” She spoke calmly and he nodded. 

“The Moran pack. I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you sooner.” He shook his head in attempt to clear it but the wolves in the room gave him matching looks of shook. 

“He is so strange.” A young teen whispered and he arched an eyebrow at her, making her blush. 

“We haven’t had a chance to explain why mates separated so soon is dangerous. He seems keen on proving that fact wrong as much as proving the myth on true mates is true.” Deaton shook his head and Stiles let go of his arm to cross his own over his chest. 

“This is all good and dandy but I want to know when we are leaving?” He snapped at the Druid who gave him a passive smile. 

“As your father said, we are leaving now.” Alpha Moran jerked her head at the room and her pack filed out, closely followed by Parrish and Deaton. Melissa gave him a hug as she passed, thanking him for including her but there was a hardness to her eyes. He knew she wouldn’t stop until Scott was safe, and maybe grounded again. His father hugged him as well but didn’t say a word. 

Stiles shook off his apprehension and turned to head off. Isaac flanked him on one side and Jackson on the other. Peter took up the rear and he relaxed a little more, comforted by having his own wolves around him. The Moran pack at the head numbered ten but he still wasn’t completely confident that they could do it. 

They all piled into two massive vans that smelled like the Moran pack and he was squished between his own, smaller pack. He wiggled against Jacksons and Peters shoulders but it was an uncomfortable ride. He felt his heart start beating harder the closer they got to the weakened bonds and he gasped when the vans jerked to a stop.

“Here we are.” Alpha Moran called out and they filed out of the van. Stiles barely opened his mouth before the wolves were gone from his side. They descended on the house like a wave and he heard fighting. He took a step to follow them but his father grabbed his arm, Melissa falling into step beside him as they walked slowly toward the house. He could hear fighting going on inside and faintly heard Isaac finding Scott. 

Carrion was there. He could hear her voice screaming something in a different language and he jumped when a wolf stepped out from behind them. 

“We need Stiles.” Peter hissed and he was suddenly being moved with the little pack of humans around him. It was strange but they didn’t seem to care when he tried to protest, so he fell silent. He couldn’t find his mate from outside the house but they weren’t going to let him in alone. 

The fighting in the house was chaotic. He could see the pack trying to hold off their own without harming them and Jackson guarding a door near the back, his gun trained on anyone who got too close. Carrion was backed against the wall but fighting with the Deaton and the Alpha as well as a few pack members. Stiles slipped past them all as they ran to Jackson who stepped to one side. Peter stayed with him as they stumbled down the stairs in a long hall.

“Stiles?” He could hear Scotts voice and he glanced over to see him shackled to a wall with Isaac trying to yank the chains off. He could smell the way it was burning his hands. “Get him to stop!” Scotts voice broke and Melissa ran over, grabbing the wolf and ripping him back before dropping to her knees in front of her son. Stiles moved further in, knowing Scott was taken care of. 

“Dad, Parrish, get the others out.” He commanded as he made his way toward his mate. Erica lifted her head in a daze as he passed, snarling low at him. Boyd was chained a few feet from her snapped his teeth weakly but neither man flinched, speaking in soft voices as they approached. 

Derek was on the far end, his head hung low and covered in blood with his arms chained above his head. Stiles froze for one horrible moment when he couldn’t hear a heartbeat but then it came as a sluggish thump. He took three steps forward, yelping when the wolf lifted his head with red eyes and snarled so loud he felt the building shake above him. 

“Derek!” Stiles couldn’t help that his voice came out scolding and hurt at the same time. The wolf sniffed and his eyelids drooping as his head rocked back to thump against the rock wall behind him. He dropped to a crouch, weary of the way the red eyes followed him as he inched forward. His world narrowed down to a bubble of the two of them and he shook violently. It was agony to be so close after so long but unable to touch. He knew Derek would never forgive himself if he hurt Stiles after everything. 

“We’re fine. I know it doesn’t feel that way right now but I really need you to be fine right now. I’ve been doing a lot on my own and have two little things to show you when we get home. I don’t really know how you’re going to take it or if they’re going to break. God knows, either way that they’re going to break me.” Stiles whispered as he shifted closer. Derek shook his head a few times and whined softly. The aggression left his body but he was still wasn’t home, his face human but mind wolf. Stiles set a hand on his knee and blinked away the sudden tears. He was frightened he was losing his mate. 

“You know the day before you left, we pulled that stupid prank on the pups. You hate when I call them the pups but go along with pranks. I love that about you.” He prattled and pulled his shirt off to let his wings unfold from his back. He arched them above his head, relived when the alpha watched them instead of staring at his face with that painfully blank look. 

“Derek, you’re my Alpha. My mate. I know I changed a little since the last time you saw me but let me tell you. I’m here and I’m not leaving without you. And we HAVE to leave here.” He continued and the wolf let out a groan. Stiles shifted closer still and tucked himself against his side. He wanted to rip the chains off and drag his mate home to the safety of his next.

“Son, Deaton says not to touch the chains.” His father called down the tunnel and he huffed, tentatively wrapping his arms around his mates chest. The wolf stared at his arms before turning and nuzzling against his hair, using his head to make Stiles tilt his head to the side and he did. A nose pressed against his mating mark and the alpha shuttered.

“Stiles?” His voice was weak and he pulled back, staring at him with a panicked look. “She can’t get you.”

“She’s dead!” Peter hollered down the hall and Derek jerked up in shock. Stiles could see the realization that he was safe make its way across his face and he twisted to press his face against Stiles neck. 

“You’re a wolf?” He ran his nose along his jawline, whining softly. “I’m so sorry. I know you didn’t want to be a wolf. I wanted to protect you from that. I was going to protect you!”

“You did protect me.” Stiles heard his own lie easily even though his heart didn’t skip. “I think they’re still working figuring out how to get the chains off.” 

“I’ll be fine. Take care of the others first.” Derek muttered, twisting around as he tried to curl closer to Stiles. He didn’t mind and quickly pulled himself onto his lap and holding onto him. He let his pain slip away and sighed. 

“Is he back?” Deaton stopped several feet away and Stiles ignored him. Derek lifted his head and he heard the Druid approach. The chains were taken off on hand and it was immediately wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. The second arm was freed and landed on his head. 

“We need to get the pack home.” Stiles words were muffled by the chest he was being held against and he felt the alpha rumble. 

“We really need to get home!” Stiles jerked back and stood. Derek stared up at him in broken manner and he dragged himself to his feet, grunting when his strength gave out on him and they both almost fell back to the ground. 

“You two really need to get home.” Peter caught his Alpha and he hung on as he got his feet under him. 

“What’s at home?” Derek struggled to put one foot in front of the other but he still swung his head to look at them in turn. 

“You won’t believe it until you see it.” Isaac groaned from the stairs, rubbing at his face as he helped Erica walk up. Deaton was on higher up with Boyd and Stiles could see his father and Melissa at the top.

“Why does Stiles have wings?” He sighed when Jackson hissed in confusion and he guessed they were focusing more on rescuing the pack then why they needed to in the first place. 

“Is anyone hurt?” He called out when they made it to the top. He could smell the blood from the basement hall. There was a massive blood spot around the barely recognizable body and he recoiled from it. 

“What happened?” Derek wrinkled his lip at it as well. It was Jackson who answered.

“Lydia doesn’t like being muzzled.” He shuttered and nodded to the door. “We got her out and she screamed. It stunned Carrion and released the wolves under her control, who took their own revenge. Alpha Moran pulled them off so we could get you out without the added stress, but they want to talk to you before you go to the pack house.”

“Thank you, Jackson,” Derek nodded to him and Stiles snorted at the shocked look on the wolfs face as they walked out. Peter tried to step aside but it was obvious that neither of them could do much on their own so he stayed with Derek’s arm over his shoulder. Alpha Moran was waiting by the vans, her pack milling around her. They were curious about the rescued Hale pack membered loading up to leave and she had to call a few of the younger ones away from the van they were in several times as they walked over to her. 

“I am sorry to meet you under these circumstances, Alpha Hale but I must apologize for the damage my pack had caused you, even though they were not themselves.” She dipped her head to them and Stiles blinked in confusion. “I must thank your mate for suggesting that your Uncle find us so we could come for them.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Stiles shook his head in confusion. “They needed help as much as we needed numbers. And no one got hurt since we stuck together.” He stopped talking when he realized they were all staring at him, slowly shrinking against his mate to hide.

“I do believe that you are something else, little one. But I must ask that, once you are clear, we burn the house to the ground. She was barely recognizable as human now or before and we do not wish to have hunters know of her death.” Alpha Moran spoke calmly but Derek still gave a minute shiver at the mention of fire. 

“I am fine with it but you need to tell the Sheriff first.” Derek nodded over to where his father was ushering people out of the building. 

“You know the sheriff here?” Alpha Moran asked a little surprised and Stiles let out a groan. 

“Hey, Daddio!” He yelled over his shoulder and his father jerked his head up. “They want to burn it. Don’t get high again!” He turned to her, gave a nod and shoved both wolves toward the van. “HOME!”

“Yes, we must get these two home.” Peter called back, moving as if Stiles was really shoving him along. They both know that he was too weak in that moment, but the Moran pack gave murmurs of understanding. They crawled into the van after Erica and Isaac. Both Betas slumped in their seats, pressed close to Boyd and Scott. Jackson helped Lydia get in and followed close behind, shutting the door. Melissa walked over and sat in the driver’s seat with Peter getting in the passengers. 

“Your father and Parrish are staying to oversee the burning and make sure the wolves get out without anyone seeing them.” Melissa said and Stiles grunted, holding on tight. 

“He’ll be fine. He better be fine.” He muttered into Derek chest and he gave a comforting rumble. Stile barely remembered the ride back to the Hale house. He was torn between stressing about the eggs and being relieved that his mate was back in his arms. The car wasn’t stopped by the time he was out, running into the house with what energy he gained from resting in the car while surrounded by the pack and was up the stairs. Derek called out to him in confusion and he shot up the ladder. 

“I can’t wait.” He scrambled in the nest and grabbed the eggs. They were so thick that he couldn’t see anything with the flashlight. He had no way of telling if they were still growing. A shiver of terror ran up his spine and he scented his mates shock. He kept his eyes on his eggs on his lap, tucking the jacket closer to them and frowning at them. 

“We have a lot to talk about.” Peter shoved Derek forward. The Alpha tripped into the nest and quickly sat up, inching closer as if he was scared Stiles was going to lash out at him. “You should have never left your mate.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to lose him.” Derek didn’t move his head to look at his Uncle, to focused circling his arms around Stiles knees. 

“No Derek. You don’t leave this room for the next week or you will regret it.” Peter scolded and Stiles glanced at him, tipping his head to the side in a silent question. “I lost my mate in the fire. I drove me insane. You two can’t lose each other. We wouldn’t be able to stop you like you did me.” he shook his head as his scent turned bitter. “Melissa and I can take care of the others. You two need to focus on you bond. Don’t die while you’re at it.” And with that he was done. 

“You made a nest.” Derek spoke first. Stiles gaped at him and the fact that he didn’t mention the eggs right away.

“So did you. Look what you did to our house. It’s beautiful, no question but you are so nesting as much as I did.” He shifted so he was laying out on his back let his wings wrap around the eggs and his mate. “Turns out were both using our nests.” 

“Yeah” Derek wiggled so he had his head resting on his hip, nuzzling against it for a heartbeat with his eyes never leaving the eggs. Stiles propped himself up on an elbow to talk to him. 

“Deatons says they might not hatch.” Stiles warned softly and felt his heart ache. The attention Derek was paying to them didn’t waver, but he lifted his hand up to run it through Stiles feathers where his wing was draped over his legs. Two feathers fell off and slid onto the nest but he knew they’d grow back. 

“My good mate. Pretty mate is so good.” Derek muttered and fell asleep seconds later, his fingers still buried in his wing. Stiles chuckled low and settled in for the night.   
============================================================================  
The Moran pack came back by the morning. Stiles could hear them moving around and he leaned out of the access hatch and locked eyes with Deaton. After a second, he waved the Druid up the stairs and made him stop at the bottom of the ladder. He gathered up as many as his fallen feathers from around the nest and handed them to the Druid, quickly followed by the ones he groomed from his still shedding wings. 

“Can you share some of those with the Moran Pack. I met their Emissary before and it can be as a thanks. You can have the rest when they come out.” He saw that flash of pride Deatons face before he covered it up. 

“That is a great idea.” Deaton dipped his head and headed back downstairs. “You should be resting Stiles.”

“Then can we get some breakfast if we’ve been banned to the attic?” He shot back and smiled when he heard Scott sigh from across the house. He hoped that happened a lot before he could hear it. He crawled back to his nest and settled back down, dozing until he heard footsteps up the stairs and Peter walked back in. The wolf had several things of food that he sat down by the nest and Stiles cocked his head to the side.

“Why doesn’t my wolf try to kick your ass anymore?” He complained and rolled over. Derek was curled around the eggs and he nudged him with his foot until he woke up. 

“Well, that because you mate is here to help protect your eggs.” Peter dragged the chair so he could sit in front of them and Derek sat up with a grunt. 

“That happened?” His mate wobbled as he looked around before collapsing against Stiles, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his cheek. Stiles grumbled when he saw the glazed look on his mates face and shifted so his wings were draped over him, blocking him from his Uncles sight. 

“You can chew him out later.” He glared at the wolf who simply smiled. 

“I am here to answer your questions about true mates. Talia made sure I never told the kids but I had found my true mate. She was the reason why I lost my mind. I didn’t see her die, but I felt it and it was a worse pain than the flames ever could be.” Peter spoke calmly and he straightened. 

“You didn’t tell the ‘kids’?” He saw a faint smirk flicker across Peter face that he picked that as his first question. 

“True mates are very rare, so much so that they’re a myth. Hales are notorious at finding them, however.” Peter shook his head as he remembered the sad thoughts. “Talia demanded that we do not tell the kids. They all had big hearts and if they knew, if Derek knew that there was a chance that he could find his one and only, they wouldn’t look as hard. True mates don’t just click. Look at how much you two fought when you first met, how much you both hated each other.” 

“Got it” He waved his hand around. It made since that they wouldn’t tell their children of a fairytale couple when people don’t really meet that way. Although it did start with an evil witch, and he didn’t know if he was referring to Kate or Carrion or both. “Why did you react so…. Not like you. You didn’t try to frighten me or beat me. You told me you’d help and then you did.” 

“Because you were proof that Derek was alive. I couldn’t feel him, or anyone else. I came to see who was the next Alpha but then I saw you were mated.” Peter pulled a face and he cocked his head to the side. “If Derek was killed, it would’ve killed you or driven you to insanity like it did me. The violent separation could’ve killed you and driven Derek insane. You two are unstoppable together, even more so when you’ve been separated like that. We wouldn’t have been able to stop either if you.”

“So self-preservation?” Stiles snorted at his own joke as he was tugged to the side, Derek rolling onto his back and pulling him to lay across him. 

“No, well. Yes, partially. But it was like I could suddenly hear my mate screaming at me to never let anything like what happened to us happen to her nephew. I’d imagine she’d like you too. But that wasn’t it. You also felt like pack. One that wasn’t broken or barely working together. You pulled everyone together.” Peter leaned back on his hands and Stiles propped himself up on his mates chest. Derek gave a soft grunt and yawned, showing teeth that were still too sharp.

“How are the others?” Stiles sat up and focused his hearing on the house. Everyone else was sleeping by the sound of their heartbeats despite it being the middle of the day. He quickly counted them all. He couldn’t tell which thump belonged to who but there were the right amount there. 

“They’re alive. They all need rest and they ate the entire pantry.” Peter smirked and shook his head. “They’ll be fine. Their wounds have already healed and being with the pack will help the psychological damages. We just need you two to stay up here until Derek is…. Derek again.”

“Why is he still a wolf on the inside? I mean, he talks, but he’s not all there yet.” Stiles poked said wolfs cheek, who simply grumbled and twisted his head to snap at his finger. He huffed in the Alphas face, unhappy that he couldn’t talk with his mate after everything.

“Give him time. You were sick from missing him. He was sick from missing you and being tortured. He might not even fully understand how you’re a wolf.” Peter prompted and he rolled his eyes. 

“I thought Deaton would’ve told you” he sighed when the wolf shook his head. “Did he at least tell you how I got my wings and why you shouldn’t touch them?”

“Yes. I heard about that one on the grape vine but I didn’t connect it to you, which was pretty slow on my part.” Peter was looking at his wings now and Stiles was secretly glad that they weren’t at their best. 

“Well, seeing that they’re my soul it’s important for me to keep them safe. She wanted them and was angry that the wolves managed to get my wing back from her partner the last time she attacked. One wing broken and another completely ripped from me. You’re scared of a mateless me, try a soulless one.” He snorted weakly and dropped his head onto his mates chest. “When Erica grabbed my wing, her claws went into my soul and I felt it even though I was miles away. We think that that’s how I was turned, which only happened when the eggs came out.”

“Do we know what will happen with the eggs?” Peter stared at where they were still hidden under his wing. 

“No idea.” Stiles didn’t lift his head to speak, “Deaton says nothing but I used to be able to see them growing inside before the shell got too think and I think they’re still growing.” 

“We’ll see. You should eat. Try to get him to eat too.” The wolf stood and headed toward the door. “I’ll keep watch over the pack.”

“Thanks” Stiles watched him leave with confusion but wiggled forward so he could grab some of the food. Derek responded to it being held up to his face, eating so fast that he nipped at Stiles fingers. He spent the next few hours working through the food pile and dozing. It was only when the sun started to go down did he get up. He pressed the eggs against his mate who held them close in his sleep and headed down the ladder after he tucked his wings away.

He went to the bathroom first, his bladder trying to burst from spending so long in the attic and washed his face to clear his head. He walked out and right into the pack. He squawked indignantly as he was smashed into a pile of wolves. Boyd was the closest with Erica right next to him. They stilled smelled faintly of pain and suffering but they both smiled at him. Scott was holding onto his middle with his face buried in his stomach, soft noises that he ignored as the sobs that they were and Isaac was trying to calm his boyfriend down but holding his arm just as tight. Jackson was standing at arm’s length, but his hand was on his shoulder. 

“Geez” Stiles wheezed out, patting them on everything he could reach and laughing softly when they lapped the attention up. They all froze when there was a loud shout from the attic and looked up when Dereks head appeared with wide, human eyes. Stiles would’ve jumped for joy if he wasn’t being held down but what his mate said made his wings explode from his back as he leaped over his pack and back to the attic. 

“There are heartbeats!” Derek hissed out, jerking out of the way when Stiles reached him in less than a second. The rest of the pack was right behind him and he stopped in front of his eggs, dropping to his knees so he could touch them. They were about the size of soccer ball now and he focused, gasping when he head a soft thumping of their heartbeats from both eggs. 

“Holy shit! He had eggs?” Jackson covered his face. Scott and Isaac stopped at the edge of the nest, not at all bothered by the revelation by the telling smiles on their faces. Erica and Boyd were still by the stairs, taking in the nest and eggs with waves of shock coming off of them. 

“Did no one tell you?” He called out to them and they walked closer. “Just… don’t touch the nest unless you’re invited. I can’t control my wolf yet. Just ask Peter.” 

“It does explain why you tried to kill him yesterday.” Jackson was blinking rapidly before pulling a face. “I’m going to find Lydia and tell her.” 

“Oh man. They have heartbeats!” Scott smiled easily but Stiles froze. Derek noticed right away, reaching across to him and rubbing at his neck. 

“They’re going to hatch into flying wolves. Regular wolves are hard enough but flying ones?” Stiles groaned out and dropped his head onto his mates shoulder. “Children are hard enough without supernatural added in.”

“We’ll be fine.” Derek nuzzled the top of his head. “I’m sure the pack will love to help.”

“They better.” Stiles suddenly felt like he was going to be fine. He wasn’t doing it alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
